


Adding a Playmate

by Mawgy



Series: The Crystal Bowl Chronicles [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Every Valentine’s day Erestor and Glorfindel spice up their sexual relationship by randomly choosing a scenario from within a crystal bowl for them to experiment with. On this occasion, the crystal bowl demands their twosome becomes a threesome. There is trouble enough just choosing a bed partner they both agree on, and that is just the beginning of this (mis)adventure.





	Adding a Playmate

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors. This work is unbetaed.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

**Title:** Adding a Playmate  
**Series:** The Crystal Bowl Chronicles  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Unbetaed  
**Rated:** R  
**Genre:** PWP, a little humour, a little angst  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel, Erestor/Glorfindel/Gildor  
**Summary:** Every Valentine’s day Erestor and Glorfindel spice up their sexual relationship by randomly choosing a scenario from within a crystal bowl for them to experiment with. On this occasion, the crystal bowl demands their twosome becomes a threesome. There is trouble enough just choosing a bed partner they both agree on, and that is just the beginning of this (mis)adventure.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Haldir?” Glorfindel asked.

“No, I can see that turning into a competition between the two of you,” Erestor sighed, and leaned against the balcony looking over the valley.

“Competition?” Glorfindel queried.

“Who can drive Erestor crazier? Who can make Erestor cum the most? Who can hold off their own orgasm the longest?” Erestor listed, rolling his eyes.

“Ah, yes, we would probably do that,” Glorfindel conceded. “Would that be so bad though?” Glorfindel asked, wrapping an arm around Erestor’s waist.

“I am not certain I could handle that much macho egotism in such close quarters,” Erestor smiled ruefully.

“But think how we could dominate you,” Glorfindel whispered sexily. “I know you like the thought of being used.” Erestor smiled and his loins stirred.

“Not Haldir,” he said with a tone of finality. Glorfindel could see Erestor’s eyes had darkened with lust just considering the Galadhrim in their bed. Glorfindel filed this information away for later reviewing. “Lindir?” Erestor proposed.

“Too mousey. I feel we would end up teaching him rather than simply enjoying the experience of another in our bed.”

“Yet you, my big brave handsome assertive lover;” Erestor said sweetly, turning to Glorfindel, his hands running up and down Glorfindel’s chest suggestively, “think of it. You, powerful and authoritative, Lindir and I, two submissive mousey librarians just ripe for the picking. Both of us at your beck and call. Two mouths to pleasure only you. Two bottoms for you to plough as you see fit. Deny one, or switch between. It would all be up to you,” Erestor whispered, his lips right against Glorfindel’s as he finished speaking.

Glorfindel was silent for a moment, his head whirling with images of white and black hair strewn haphazardly across his bed, black and green eyes locked solely on him as the two found their pleasure only when Glorfindel allowed it. 

“The power might go to my head,” Glorfindel said hoarsely. Erestor smiled knowingly and kissed his lover.

Erestor turned back to view the landscape below, surveying potential candidates as they went about their daily business.

“Celeborn?” Glorfindel asked, subtly adjusting himself.

“I have heard he is a gracious lover. Giving and receiving in equal measure. I just wonder if Elrond would approve us bedding his father in law? Or indeed, Celebrian, her father.”

“Do they need to know?”

“Word will get around, of that I am sure.”

“You do not like visiting the Greenwood for negotiations and meetings, do you?” Glorfindel asked.

“It is not my favourite place to visit.”

“Perhaps we should invite Thranduil? Fuck him so hard he will never want to see us again.”

“It is a nice thought, though I think you will find he is the one that will do all the fucking, and you and I will be little more than his pets.”

“Hmmm, this is trickier than I originally considered,” Glorfindel’s brow furrowed as he thought hard.

“Natahl?” Erestor asked, knowing Glorfindel was close to his second in command.

“Ehhhhh, that will not work,” Glorfindel said between clenched teeth.

“You had a falling out?” Erestor asked, alarmed.

“No. He has a crush.”

“Well, we would hate to lead him astray then,” Erestor smiled.

“On you.” Erestor’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Then why deny him this opportunity?”

“He is already infatuated with you; I would hate to tease him all the more by letting him have you once and then never again.”

“Who says it will only happen once?” Erestor grinned. Glorfindel growled and possessively grabbed Erestor away from the railing.

“You are mine,” he declared then devoured Erestor’s mouth, hands grasping Erestor to him tightly.

Erestor stumbled when he was suddenly released, somewhat taken aback by Glorfindel’s unexpected, but not unappreciated, actions. Erestor responded by snuggling back into Glorfindel. “As you are mine.” He kissed along Glorfindel’s jawline and up onto Glorfindel’s bruised lips for a gentler kiss than the one they shared seconds ago.

“Melpomaen?” Glorfindel asked, pausing mid-kiss then resuming.

“No, I have heard he is akin to a dead fish in the bedroom,” Erestor responded in a likewise fashion.

“Rather than inviting one other to our bed, would you be willing to consider two?” Glorfindel pulled back to ask.

“Two? We cannot even agree on one at the moment!” Erestor scoffed.

“I just feel our skills, years of experience, passion, experimentation and not immeasurable hours of practice could be of assistance to two lads, a few decades over their majority, no longer virgins but still eager to broaden their horizons.” Erestor considered Glorfindel’s words, the gears turning in his head. So many possibilities with four bodies.

“And who might our potential bed partners be?”

“I was contemplating the two young lords of-”

“No!” Erestor interrupted and pushed away.

“They are of age, their parents are pre-occupied with the upcoming birth of their daughter, they are already familiar with each other’s bodies, why not introduce them to ours as well?”

“I helped raise them!” Erestor all but screeched.

“And they have been reared into fine young elves. But there is yet much to teach them. Will you deny your former pupils the opportunity to learn more by your hand?”

“Not this. Let them discover their sexuality on their own. We do not need to expedite the process for our own amusement,” Erestor’s face was firm.

“A pity. Three dark haired elves all to myself-”

“Stop talking Glorfindel,” Erestor snapped. Feeling uncomfortable, he turned back to look beyond the balcony.

Glorfindel looked at Erestor’s lips pressed thin and felt he may have pushed too hard. Perhaps adding another to their bed was unwise given they could not even discuss potential partners calmly.

“Silindrical?” Erestor asked, wanting a little tit for tat.

Had Glorfindel been drinking he would have spat the liquid out, flying across all nearby surfaces. “Haha, Erestor. A woman.”

“It has been a long time since I lay with the fairer sex.”

“Fairer than me?” Glorfindel asked pitifully, his eyes and mouth drooping akin to a puppy looking for affection.

Erestor was not ready to give in.

“A dwarf? There are several visiting Imladris presently.”

“All right Erestor, you have had your fun.”

“I have barely begun,” Erestor grinned smugly. “There are yet many-” Glorfindel kissed Erestor to shut him up.

A horn rang out across the Valley advising visitors were approaching the house. Erestor and Glorfindel broke apart and twisted to see who had arrived. A small caravan of travellers, their meagre belongings and items for trade rolled into view.

“Gildor,” Erestor and Glorfindel said together, then turned and smiled to one another.

 

~*~*~

 

Many hours later, after dinner and that evening’s entertainment, Erestor, Glorfindel and Gildor remained in the Hall of Fire after most had gone to bed. Only they and a handful of others scattered around the room yet remained.

“How long will we have the pleasure of your company?” Glorfindel asked, half a brandy in his hand. He was seated upon one of the few cushioned wingback chairs in the Hall with his legs crossed. Even with his relaxed clothing he looked very much the sophisticated lord of old. Erestor sat in front upon a rug on the floor, his head resting on the side of Glorfindel’s legs. Occasionally he could feel Glorfindel play with his hair.

Gildor sat opposite them, an empty glass in his hand. He had bathed and eaten since his arrival, though it was obvious he was tired from his travels and would retire to bed soon.

“No more than two weeks. We are looking to travel south before the winter sets in.”

“That is fortuitous for us,” Erestor commented, and rose a hand to just over his shoulder, which Glorfindel promptly took hold of.

“Oh?” Gildor prompted.

“Yes, Erestor and I were wondering if you would like to join us one night whilst you are here?” Glorfindel asked with a wink.

Though confident of what Glorfindel was asking, Gildor still did not want to make the wrong leap while tired and a little drunk. “Join you?”

“For some fun in between the sheets,” Glorfindel finished off his drink.

“Or on top of them,” Erestor chimed in with a smirk.

“Is this a new trend in Imladris?” Gildor asked, trying not to look too eager.

Erestor and Glorfindel laughed.

“Not that we have been invited,” Glorfindel responded.

“I cannot deny it has been a fair while since I last lay with another,” Gildor confessed.

“We promise to go easy on you,” Erestor’s smirk grew into a wicked grin.

Gildor laughed. “Very well then, I accept. In a few days perhaps? I would hate to fall asleep in the middle of the events.”

“We shall let you rest up,” Glorfindel promised, “Erestor can be rather vigorous.”

“I would have said exuberant,” a protest came from the floor; Erestor craned his neck to look back.

“Spirited?” Glorfindel asked looking down.

“Virile?” 

“All of the above?” Erestor smiled and half lifted from the floor, his lips meeting Glorfindel’s for a brief and awkward kiss.

Gildor watched the lovers in front of him and smiled at their playfulness. He could not deny he had always found Erestor’s exotic countenance of black hair, dark almond-shaped eyes partnered with pale skin and a slender body too sinful for just one person. And Glorfindel, well he was a legend and a good mate. Just as beautiful though in a more conventional manner with his golden hair, blue eyes and sun kissed skin. His life as a warrior was evident from his muscled and toned body. Gildor’s eyes fell to half-mast as lust began to surge as he thought of himself and these two fine specimens in bed together.

“We should leave you to your sleep,” Erestor offered, mistaking Gildor’s current expression for one of sleepiness. “We ought to attend our bed as well,” Erestor said, using his legs to raise himself from the floor to sitting on the corner of Glorfindel’s chair. 

“Yes. I am sure I shall sleep well tonight,” Gildor claimed and rose. “Good night, my friends. I will make myself available to you in the coming days.”

“We look forward to it,” Glorfindel offered. “Good night.”

“Sleep well,” Erestor added to the retreating figure. Erestor then rested back into Glorfindel’s chest, turning to the side. “He is willing,” Erestor whispered.

“Had we not just invited him to our bed, I would have killed him for looking at you akin to how a starving man looks at food,” Glorfindel kissed the top of Erestor’s head.

“Jealous?”

“No, for I get to have you every night.”

“If I allow it,” Erestor added.

“But of course,” Glorfindel easily agreed.

“Are you nervous?”

“An excited nervousness? Much like I am every time we try something new. Yourself?”

“Nervous, yes.”

“Scared?” Glorfindel asked concerned.

“No. This is the first time in several hundred years I will be laying with someone new. Some part of me rebels against the idea of being unfaithful, even if you are there present alongside me.”

“If you wanted, we could restrict his actions to kissing and oral only. No penetration,” Glorfindel offered. “Or only he and I can enter one another.”

“You are not overly fond of being fucked,” Erestor looked up.

“No, I always enjoy it, I just do not press for it as I know you prefer to be on the receiving end,” Glorfindel looked down smiling gently.

“Oh,” Erestor looked startled by this revelation. 

“Though more than that, I love to indulge and spoil you,” Glorfindel continued lovingly.

“Let us retire to our bed, so that I may claim your tight arse,” Erestor declared and stood. 

“So demanding,” Glorfindel said cheekily as Erestor pulled him out of the chair. Erestor and a smiling Glorfindel quickly made their way through the halls of Imladris.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Erestor lay on the bed, several pillows propping his chest and head up so he wasn’t lying completely flat. He wore a deep purple satin robe tied loosely at the waist. Glorfindel laid half on top wearing a pair of thin sleeping trousers. Glorfindel could feel Erestor’s nerves growing over the past few days, and sought to calm him now by starting the evening’s events with a quiet moment between themselves. Gentle petting and a prolonged kissing session seemed to settle his love, and put him in the right mood.

A knock come at the door.

Glorfindel brought their kiss to a gentle end. “Ready?” Glorfindel asked.

“Ready,” Erestor said, his voice quivering a little.

“We do not have to do this,” Glorfindel reassured.

“No, we wanted to challenge ourselves, and this year it was to invite another to our bed,” Erestor nodded as he spoke.

“I love you,” Glorfindel said and stole another quick kiss before retreating from the bed to let their guest in. “Evening,” Glorfindel tipped his head to Gildor.

“Good Evening,” Gildor stepped inside and quickly took in Erestor and Glorfindel’s state of undress. “I feel I may be overdressed for the occasion,” Gildor stated jovially, looking at his own semi-formal attire worn to dinner.

“We shall soon remedy that,” Glorfindel clapped Gildor on the shoulder and laughed.

Erestor moved with the gracefulness of a cat and lifted himself from his reposed position and crawled down the bed. Once at the foot of the mattress, he rose onto his knees and remained still as Glorfindel and Gildor approached. One shoulder of his robe slipped down his arm, the opening creating a large exposing his chest and revealing creamy skin down to his navel. The belt helped keep just enough material in place over his genitals for the time being.

Gildor came to a stop in front of Erestor, their heights almost equal. Gildor felt Glorfindel press up behind him, the blonde’s hands roaming his chest and stomach suggestively. Gildor pressed into the heat behind him and turned his head towards Glorfindel. Glorfindel took advantage and kissed Gildor’s lips. 

Erestor watched his lover’s hands slide up and down Gildor’s torso, and tongues seemingly wrestle within the confines the wet and heated caverns of the warriors’ mouths. A pang of jealousy struck him as Glorfindel moaned out loud. Still nervous, though also feeling left out, Erestor surged forward and latched his mouth onto Gildor’s exposed neck.

It was Gildor who moaned next, the sensations coursing through his body and the knowledge that he was currently being feasted upon by this well-established couple proved too much to bear silently. Erestor’s lips felt the vibrations through Gildor’s throat, and the sensation urged him onwards. Erestor’s hands joined Glorfindel’s exploring the red-head’s body. Erestor felt a weather hardened body built from the nomadic life Gildor chose and the active lifestyle that encouraged. So different to Glorfindel’s perfect form, but beautiful in its own way.

Gildor’s arms automatically wound their way around Erestor, pulling the dark elf to him completely. One large hand eagerly groping Erestor’s pert buttock. Erestor’s lips travelled to Gildor’s collarbone while his hands ran up over the wide shoulders and onto Glorfindel’s reachable body parts. Glorfindel in turn eased his hands out from between Erestor and GIldor’s bodies and reached around to touch Erestor.

Glorfindel brought the kiss to an end, he and Gildor sharing a smile between them. Gildor, somewhat breathless, turned from Glorfindel and was greeted with a gently tipped ear near his mouth. Gildor eagerly surged forward and took Erestor’s ear into his mouth. Erestor squeaked in surprise, and forgot his task of kissing Gildor’s skin as he melted into the sensation coursing through his body from his ear down. 

Gildor gently moved a hand under Erestor’s turned head and in Erestor’s dazed state, released the ear and lifted the dark head to his in one swift movement. Erestor moaned into the mouth that met his and eagerly pressed into the kiss. Gildor opened up and sucked Erestor’s tongue inside his own mouth. 

The moment the foreign tongues met, the spell was broken and Erestor pulled back without hesitation. Erestor blinked a few times and looked at Gildor, a stunned expression on his face, then to Glorfindel, before looking back to Gildor.

Erestor’s mouth moved, trying to say something, though no words came out for his actions. Glorfindel seemed concerned while Gildor grew embarrassed.

“Apologies, I had fish for dinner. I could rinse my mouth out if you would like,” Gildor offered when the silence dragged.

“Oh, no,” Erestor said with a forced smile. “I was startled when it became apparent it was not Fin I was kissing. I am unused to kissing another.”

“Ah. Would you rather kiss Glorfindel then?”

Erestor tittered. “Would hardly be a night of wild debauchery and abandon if I only kiss my husband,” Erestor smirked.

With that, Gildor moved in for another kiss. Erestor allowed it, and accepted Gildor’s tongue into his mouth willingly. Erestor kissed Gildor back, but his forehead furrowed at how wrong it all felt. His eyes opened at the feeling of a familiar hand on head. Dark eyes met worried blue. Gildor’s tongue ravaged Erestor’s mouth and strong hands brought Erestor’s hips flush against Gildor’s. Erestor felt Gildor’s growing member pressing into his groin.

Not for the first time did Glorfindel curse Erestor’s inability to farspeak. He could have reached out and comforted Erestor in this moment, lending his lover emotional strength and support. Feeling the need to ease his lover’s mind, he grasped the hem of Gildor’s shirt and pulled it up. Gildor instinctively moved away, releasing his hold on Erestor as the shirt was removed. Glorfindel lingered overly long as the material reached Gildor’s head. He mouthed to Erestor over Gildor’s shoulder, asking if Erestor was certain he wanted to continue. Erestor nodded and moved in to capture Glorfindel’s lips passionately. Gildor squeezed out from between them and climbed on the bed behind Erestor. Erestor felt the possessive hands sliding over his silk robe and silken skin. Where Glorfindel’s hands would have lit a path of fire and desire upon Erestor’s skin, Gildor’s left him cold. His hips were pulled back into Gildor’s, the red-head’s erection pressing along the cleft of Erestor’s buttocks.

“No! No, I cannot,” Erestor panicked, pushing Gildor’s arms away and escaping the wanderer’s grasp, all but falling off the bed had Glorfindel not caught him. “I thought I could but I cannot!” Erestor explained, his eyes wild and boring into Glorfindel’s, the pair wound together as Erestor still tried to find his feet. “Please believe me, I did not intend for this! Gildor,” Erestor’s head whipped to the figure taken aback by the usual stoic Counsellor’s current demeanour, “please forgive me, I did not mean to lead you on so. I wanted- I thought I wanted-”

“Peace Erestor,” Gildor cut in, and climbed off the bed, “you have done no wrong. If this is how you feel I will not force you further.”

Erestor grasped the edges of his robe and pulled them tight around his body, pulling away from the two larger figures.

“We offered,” he said without conviction.

“I hereby rescind my acceptance,” Gildor smiled in what he hoped was a friendly manner.

Erestor stumbled back a little more, his eyes darting between Glorfindel and Gildor. 

“If- if you two wish to, I will not object,” he offered.

“Tor,” Glorfindel reached for Erestor, but the Counsellor stepped further away.

“I can go into another room,” his eyes were downcast and his body language very closed off.

“Thank you for offering your husband’s body to me,” Gildor felt the need for a little humour and a quick escape. “However, the night is still young, I believe I shall go seek out Lindir, he seemed eager for some ‘private sessions’.” 

“Lindir?” Glorfindel exclaimed.

“Oh yes, he is quite the wildcat. He has perfect pitch in all manner of situations. Truthfully, I am surprised you did not ask him to join you,” Gildor said picking up his shirt and pulling it on. “I wish you two a good night.”

“I will walk you out,” Glorfindel rose and placed a hand on Gildor’s shoulder as they made their way to the door.

“Good night, and sorry for wasting your time,” Erestor whispered, not sure his voice would carry far enough to be heard. Gildor and Glorfindel looked at each other upon catching the words. Gildor smiled and nodded his head, understanding Erestor’s awkwardness. Glorfindel patted Gildor’s back in thanks and opened the door to the hall.

“I hold no ill will, Erestor. I hope to see you at breakfast,” Gildor said as he walked out.

Glorfindel closed the door and returned to the forlorn figure of Erestor, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Everything is well,” Glorfindel comforted, taking Erestor in his arms.

“I ruined everything,” Erestor sniffed.

“No you did not. Not all of the selections from the crystal bowl will be to our liking. And that is the very purpose behind them; to experiment and try new things. Some we will want to do again, others; once will be enough, and occasionally, like tonight, there will be those we are not comfortable seeing through to the end. Whether we do the activity or not does not matter, it is whether we are brave enough to try.”

“I still feel bad for allowing the scenario to play out for as long as it did when truly I had my doubts immediately after asking Gildor,” Erestor’s head was bent to his chest. “I am sorry.”

“Erestor, you never need apologise to me, your husband, for not wanting to sleep with another,” Glorfindel, like Gildor, tried to bring a smile to Erestor’s face again. It worked. Erestor tittered and his shoulders shook momentarily with mirth. “I love you.”

“You always say that.”

“Because there will never be a time when that is not true,” Glorfindel squeezed Erestor tight.

“I would like to bathe,” Erestor said.

“Very well. Would you like me to join you?” Glorfindel asked with a grin.

Erestor shook his head and stood, forcing Glorfindel to release him.

“Please change the bedsheets,” was all Erestor said as he walked to their private bathing chambers.

“They were changed fresh this afternoon,” Glorfindel looked confused and concerned.

“Please change them,” Erestor repeated and closed the door behind him.

~*~

“Erestor?” Glorfindel tapped on the door briefly before letting himself in. “You have been in here two hours, love. There is no need to hide.” Glorfindel kneeled next to the bath, a concerned look upon his face.

“I am not hiding,” Erestor growled and levelled Glorfindel with a glare.

“Then what are you doing?”

“I am trying to understand why I was not comfortable with this.”

“Does it matter?”

“It matters to me. I want to know why now all of a sudden I felt uncomfortable with our experimentations,” Erestor looked almost desperate.

“Because you love me and want to touch only me?” Glorfindel tried to be cute.

“I am sure that is a part of it. Yet of any elf, Gildor is the one I should be the most comfortable with. I have kissed him previously; in greetings and farewells, in celebration, in compassion, in frustration, in grief, and there was one drunken night,” Erestor smiled at the memory, “long before I met you,” he ended quickly noticing Glorfindel’s darkening countenance.

“Uh-huh.”

“So why tonight could I not even kiss him? I am sure when he leaves in a few days I will kiss him again and all will be well once more. I do not understand myself!”

“Not everything needs to have an explanation, love. Not everything can be quantified and understood. You did not enjoy it. Leave it at that.”

Erestor’s brow was still furrowed with concern and deep thought. 

“You said you felt uneasy ever since he accepted our proposal? You were not uncomfortable prior to that?” Glorfindel probed.

“Before offering and him accepting, it was all theoretical. He was a potential partner. Once the invitation had been extended, it was real. This was happening. It could not be taken back or undone. Up until then I had a thrill coursing through me that I could be a part of something unconventional, the allure of that gave me an odd sense of confidence.”

“Perhaps the idea or the thrill of the possibilities available was more exciting than reality?”

Erestor looked confused.

“There are a number of ways Gildor could have reacted. He could have declined, he may have been offended, he may have demanded Lindir join us also. Maybe the unknown conclusion to this scenario is what inspired you more than the reality of engaging in sexual relations with a good friend?”

“Mmmm, that does sound plausible,” Erestor acknowledged, though still not entirely convinced.

“If you like, on this occasion, we can attempt a different scenario. I can go pick something out of the bowl for us to try,” Glorfindel offered with a grin, trying to give Erestor something else to think about.

“Thank you but no,” Erestor exhaled loudly. His eyes roamed Glorfindel’s features, grateful for his lover’s considerate nature. “I do have a request though, if I may?”

“Anything.”

“Will you wash my hair please?”

“My favourite activity!” Glorfindel announced with glee and quickly shed his clothes to join Erestor in the bath. “Valar Erestor! This water is freezing!”

“Is it? I had not noticed. How long did you say I have been here?”

“Too long! Let me refill the hot water before we start, at least,” Glorfindel said with a huff and started draining the tub.

Erestor smiled, watching his love shuffle around the cramped space to let out water and turn on the taps again. “I am really am so lucky to have you,” Erestor mused out loud. “And you,” Erestor reached out to cup Glorfindel’s face, “are all I need and want.”

“Evidently,” Glorfindel teased and moved in for what was intended to be a chaste kiss, but Erestor drew him into something far more drawn out and sinful. It was many hours later before Glorfindel was finally able to wash and rinse Erestor’s hair.

 

  
  


FIN


End file.
